


Dear Algebra, please stop asking us to find your X

by Aliis



Series: All It Takes is One Umbrella [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliis/pseuds/Aliis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>(She’s not coming back. We don’t know Y either.)</em>
</p><p>Classroom tales from the Soulmate AU. First, Rose meets her soulmate the first day she finds out she has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Algebra, please stop asking us to find your X

**Author's Note:**

> This builds up on the lore established in I Have a Good Feline About You and stars Marinette's classmates.
> 
> Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well. -Based on [this Tumblr post](http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com/post/140718258497) I ran away with.

 

Rose has dreamed of her soulmate for as long as she could remember. 

She doesn’t know what to say, so every day since she turned eight years old, she just drew a chain of interlocking hearts on her wrist and smiles when Chloe makes fun of her at school.

Having a soulmate was worth anything Chloe could throw at her, she thinks cheerfully. She's read all the stories.

She draws a flower in art class that day. She drew a rose, and colored it in pink. She dropped her green crayon though, and on a whim she colored the leaves in violet. It looked nice, she thought.

* * *

The first day of class when she was twelve years old, she found an intricately drawn band beside her own chain of hearts and the word ‘ _hello_ ’ written neatly by her pulse. The band isn’t exactly complicated, but it was meticulously executed, with interlocking gears and enough detail to take her breath away.

That day at school, she’d met new seatmate, Juleka, and they fell in love _instantly_.

That sounds more simplistic than it was, really. 

* * *

Rose clicked with Juleka, even if they both looked to be polar opposites. Don’t judge a book by its cover?

Well, it turns out that Juleka and Rose share a fondness for white chocolate chip cookies, even reaching for the same one when Marinette goes around to share a bag full of cookies-- ' _freshly baked this morning!_ ' she smiles cheerfully. _'It's great to meet you Juleka, would you like another?'_

And of course Juleka accepts, because the cookies Marinette's father bakes melt in your mouth and tasted amazing. She split the second cookie with Rose, though the more petite girl protested.

They also share an interest in fantasy novels, and Rose insists on lending Juleka a book that was the most brilliant love story she has read in ages. Juleka agrees, but counters that Rose must borrow her favorite anthology that was really a collection debating whether unicorns or zombies were superior.

To be honest, Rose hadn’t noticed Juleka’s matching bands until Chloe had made fun of them, very loudly.

“And what might that be?” she exclaimed, and Rose turned to face her and Juleka. 

Chloe has an unreadable expression on her face, and Rose doesn’t feel very kindly towards her more than usual today, with Juleka's fists clenched white and trembling.

“Gears and such are just so awfully _tacky_ ,” Chloe says finally, turning on her heel and motioning Sabrina to follow her to wherever she was going.

Rose gasps, eyes dropping to see how Juleka makes no move to hike up her fingerless gloves and the band was partially visible.

“Oh Juleka,” she sighs, dreamily. Her new friend turns startled eyes on her.

Rose has spent the longest time being bedazzled by the idea of having that one perfect person, a soulmate. She has read all the stories, watched all the movies.

She knows the plot _by heart_.

When faced with knowing who hers is, though, she is left speechless. She smiles tremulously at Juleka and shows her her own wrist. Juleka takes her hand almost instinctively, tangling their fingers and it feels perfect.

* * *

 Later on, they start sharing little notes, observations about the class, slight fangirling over that one evening drama they both follow religiously.

They talk about how excited they were to meet their soulmate, and Juleka talks about how she knew she had a soulmate days ago when she woke up with a chain of hearts curcling her wrist and she had no idea what to say. She spent two days before her family moved from Amsterdam to live in Paris with her grandmother desperately figuring out what to write and had gotten inspired by the in-flight catalogue on the trip.

Rose laughs and tells her about drawing hearts every day for four years, because she read that story of the Little Mermaid, whose prince was able to find and love her because she had drawn hearts all over her own arms so he knew though she was mute, that she loved him.

The thing about soulmates, Rose thinks idly, as she traces a heart on Juleka’s wrist absently, is that even if you haven’t known each other for very long, you feel like you've known each other your whole lives by fifth period. She looks at Juleka's face and their eyes meet. Juleka tilts her head at Rose, questioning.

Ducking her head, Rose starts adding one more thing to her own wrist, in red pen.

Juleka's lips quirk into a pleased smile as a thin red line blooms between the hearts and the gears, ending in an infinity symbol on the inside of the wrist.

It was just the first day of school, and she already knows this will be an amazing year.

**Author's Note:**

> This has tentatively a minimum of three chapters, as of the end of season one. But each is a standalone.
> 
> I don't feel very guilty putting up a bunch of collections that have the promise of being added to when I finally get the time! I have a list of about six fics of this type, and one or two story ideas under each. I must say this is addictive.


End file.
